Antara Malaikat dan Iblis
by Quinsha
Summary: "Kalian sudah mendengar berita akhir-akhir ini?" kata Gaara.  "Tidak, memangnya berita apa itu?" tanya Shikamaru.  "Aku tahu berita ini dari Matsuri, katanya sebentar lagi gerhana venus," kata Gaara.  My first fanfic, not flame and RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

**HI SENPAI-SENPAI!**

**INI FIC PERTAMA QUINSHA DI FNI! Jadi mohon maaf kalo ada kesalahan m(_._)m**

**Fanfic ini terinspisari dari anime BLEACH, jadi jalan scenenya kayak anime bleach.**

**Langsung aja!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**BLEACH © Tite Kubo.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, aneh, gaje, abal, dan Quinsha gak terima flame. Kritik dan saran Quinsha terima, asalkan jangan flame ==p**

**Chapter 1 (prologue).**

Pagi yang cerah awal musim dingin, terlihat banyak orang yang memulai aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Meskipun suhu udara sangat dingin, tapi itu tidak menjadi halangan bagi mereka untuk melakukan aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Dan terlihat banyak orang yang memakai kosode dan hakama yang berwarna hitam sambil melakukan aktivitas mereka tersendiri, mereka adalah para malaikat yang tinggal di Konohagakure. Konohagakure adalah tempat tinggal para malaikat dan para roh suci, dan Konohagakure adalah tempat suci. Yang berarti, tempat yang tidak boleh di cemari oleh mahkluk yang di anggap rendahan seperti iblis. Iblis adalah musuh dari para malaikat, dan para malaikat juga memiliki tugas untuk membasmi iblis dan mensucikan tempat para roh suci. Para malaikat bersifat mensucikan dan memiliki hati, sedangkan iblis hatinya menghilang dan membentuk topeng.

"Teori pengusiran Hollow, lagi-lagi harus mempelajari itu," keluh seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dan bermata biru laut sambil berjalan, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Itu juga salahmu sendiri, menyerang Hollow asal-asalan," kata seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dengan nada malas, Shikamaru Nara.

"Demi kebaikanmu juga," kata seorang laki-laki berambut merah, Sabaku No Gaara.

Tiga laki-laki itu adalah salah salah satu contoh dari para malaikat yang memulai aktivitasnya, mereka adalah Shikamaru, Naruto, dan Gaara. Mereka sering di sebut _tre angeli_. Yang berarti tia malaikat, karena mereka termasuk malaikat yang terkuat. Yang membentuk tre angeli adalah Shikamaru, maka dari itu ketua dari tre angeli adalah Shikamaru. Tre angeli bukan hanya julukan bagi mereka, tapi tre angeli merupakan sebuah organisasi yang di dirikan oleh Shikamaru.

"Kalian sudah mendengar berita akhir-akhir ini?" kata Gaara.

"Tidak, memangnya berita apa itu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku tahu berita ini dari Matsuri, katanya sebentar lagi gerhana venus," kata Gaara.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi pada saat gerhana venus?" tanya Naruto.

"Itu dia, aku tidak tau mengapa akhir-akhir ini banyak malaikat yang di tugaskan untuk berjaga-jaga," kata Gaara.

Shikamaru terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir, " Kau benar, Temari juga di tugaskan."

Mereka bertiga terdiam, dan memutuskan untuk berpikir. Apa yang akan terjadi pada saat gerhana venus? Kenapa banyak malaikat yang harus berjaga?

"Sebaiknya aku tanyakan saja pada Temari," kata Shikamaru yang kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan Gaara dan Naruto.

Setelah kepergian Shikamaru, Gaara kemudian mengikuti Shikamaru dan ia memutuskan untuk pergi menemui Matsuri. Naruto yang merasa ditinggalkan akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi juga. Dan setelah beberapa lama bershunpo, Shikamaru akhirnya sampai di tempat wanita yang bernama 'Temari' tadi.

"Temari!"panggil Shikamaru pada seorang wanita yang berambut pirang.

"Shikamaru, tumben kau kesini," kata seorang wanita yang di panggil 'Temari' tadi.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," kata Shikamaru.

"Apa? Kebetulan Guy sensei sedang tidak ada," kata Temari.

"Tapi tidak disini," kata Shikamaru sambil menarik tangan Temari pelan meninggalkan tempat itu.

**~*~ Tempat Lain ~*~**

Di tempat lain, terlihat laki-laki dan wanita sedang berbincang-bincang di bawah pohon sakura yang tertutup oleh salju. Itu sebabnya mereka berdua lebih memilih di bawah pohon sakura, karena kalau mereka duduk di kursi taman mungkin mereka akan terkena salju yang terus jatuh dari langit.

"A….apa? Jadi itu sebabnya?" kaget seorang laki-laki berambut merah, Gaara.

"Begitulah, karena itu kami harus ikut berjaga," kata Matsuri.

Tujuan Gaara menemui Matsuri adalah untuk menanyakan tentang gerhana venus, dan Matsuri adalah salah satu malaikat yang ikut berjaga pada saat gerhana venus sudah tidak lama lagi. Dan setelah mendapat penjelasan dari Matsuri, akhirnya Gaara mengerti kenapa pada saat gerhana venus sudah tidak lama lagi akan terjadi harus banyak malaikat yang menjaga keamanan Konoha, bahkan tidak biasanya juga Matsuri ikut berjaga.

"Apakah ada cara untuk menghentikan itu?" tanya Gaara pada Matsuri.

"Entahlah, Hokage sedang mencari cara untuk mengehentikannya," kata Matsuri.

"Aku pergi dulu ya Matsuri, terimakasih atas penjelasanmu," kata Gaara yang kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan Matsuri yang masih duduk di bawah pohon sakura yang tertutup salju.

"Shikamaru dan Naruto harus mengetahui hal ini," gumam Gaara sambil melompati pepohonan mengikuti reaitsu Shikamaru dan Naruto yang kebetulan berada di satu tempat yang sama.

Tidak lama kemudian Gaara sampai di tempat yang ia tuju, dan terlihatlah Shikamaru yang kelihatannya sedang menjelaskan sesuatu ke Naruto.

"Shikamaru, Naruto!" panggil Gaara sambil berjala menuju Shikamaru dan Naruto.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Kalian sudah tau kenapa banyak malaikat yang harus berjaga menjelang gerhana venus yang semakin mendekat?" tanya Gaara.

"Kami sudah tau dan aku baru saja menjelaskan pada Naruto," kata Shikamaru.

"Syukurlah kalau kalian berdua sudah tau," kata Gaara.

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Naruto.

"Kata Matsuri, Hokage sedang mencari cara untuk mengentikan itu," kata Gaara.

"Sepertinya kita juga harus membantu," kata Shikamaru.

Lalu setelah itu, suasana diantara mereka kembali menjadi hening. Mereka terlalu asyik dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Dan tiba-tiba handphone Gaara lalu berdering, dan Gaara langsung membaca sms dari handphonenya yang tadi berdering.

"Shikamaru, Naruto, kita di panggil Hokage," kata Gaara.

"Tidak biasanya kita di panggil nenek Tsunade," kata Naruto yang lalu berlari menuju kantor Hokage.

Dan di susul oleh Shikamaru dan Gaara, dan tidak lama kemudian mereka bertiga sampai di tempat tujuan mereka. Mereka bertiga lalu masuk ke dalam tempat mereka di panggil.

"Hokage-sama kenapa Anda memanggil kami?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ada misi yang harus kalian bertiga jalankan," kata seorang wanita yang di panggil 'Hokage-sama' tadi, Tsunade.

"Misi apa?" tanya Gaara.

"Misi ini sangatlah penting, karena ini menyangkut semua malaikat Konoha," kata Tsunade.

"Misi apa itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Kalian bertiga harus…" kata Tsunade menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Kami bertiga harus apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Kalian bertiga harus membunuh putri dari Kerajaan Iblis Sunagakure, pada saat gerhana venus!" perintah Tsunade tegas.

"Membunuh, pekerjaan yang mudah," kata Naruto.

"Dia memiliki jurus yang hebat, dan satu kali pukulannya bisa menghentikan aliran cakra pada lawannya," kata Tsunade.

"Berarti sama saja dengan nenek," cibir Naruto.

"BAKA!" kata Tsunade kesal.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya memasang raut wajah yang seperti biasa, dan ia selalu menganggap remeh lawannya. Karena itu, ia sering terluka parah pada saat pertarungan.

Setelah cukup lama menjelaskan tentang misi, akhirnya Shikamaru, Gaara, dan Naruto, meninggalkan kantor Hokage. Dan mulai memepersiapkan diri mereka untuk besok, karena mereka berangkan ke Suna besok.

"Naruto, sebaiknya kau jangan meremehkan dia," kata Gaara.

"Cih, dia tidak lebih hanyalah mahkluk yang derajatnya jauh lebih rendah daripada malaikat," kata Naruto.

**~*~*~*~Sunagakure~*~*~*~**

Di padang pasir yang luas, berdirilah sebuah istana megah di hamparan padang pasir yang luas. Dan keadaan di sana sangat tandus, dan tidak pernah berubah. Tempat itu adalah Sunagakure, dan istana iblis terkuat, di sana hanya ada para iblis. Dan raja dari kerajaan Iblis Sunagakure, adalah Pain.

"Pain-sama, tidak lama lagi gerhana venus akan terjadi," kata seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan bermata hitam dengan nada dingin.

"Aku tau, kalian pasti tau apa yang akan kalian lakukan, Itachi," kata seorang yang di panggil Pain tadi.

"Para Akatsuki sudah siap, kita tinggal menunggu gerhana venus," kata seorang laki-laki yang di panggil 'Itachi' tadi dengan nada yang dingin.

Itachi lalu berjalan meninggalkan Pain, dan Itachi langsung ke tempat para Akatsuki yang lainnya. Dan tidak lama kemudian Itachi sampai di tempat yang ia tuju, dan mulai melakukan perintah dari raja mereka.

"S…sebentar lagi," kata seorang wanita berambut indigo panjang.

********TBC********

**Akhirnya fanfic pertama Quinsha selesai! *jingkrak-jingkrak***

**OK, yang baca tolong REVIEW YA! Ingat, Quinsha gak terima flame!**


	2. Chapter 2

**INI SEBENARNYA BUKAN FANFIC.**

**AKU CUMA BINGUNG, APA SIH YANG SALAH SAMA FANFIC AKU?**

**AKU KAN UDAH BILANG GAK TERIMA FLAME, TAPI KENAPA SIH KALIAN PADA NGEFLAME?**

**HARGAIN DONG USAHA AKU, AKU JUGA CAPE BIKIN FANFIC. KALIAN JUGA PASTI TAHU GIMANA RASANYA BIKIN FANFIC? NGURAS OTAK JUGA…**

**AKU GAK PLAGIAT, AKU BIKIN SENDIRI FANFIC INI. HARUSNYA KALIAN HARGAIN DONG, JANGAN NGEFLAME.**

**INI BENER-BENER HASIL KARYA AKU SENDIRI!**

**KALIAN BILANG AKU PLAGIATIN AUTHOR KIYOE VIOLETTA LEMONBERRY, AKU KENAL DIA AJA ENGGAK. LAGIAN NGAPAIN AKU COPAS FANFIC DIA, FANFIC DIA ITU JELEK.**

**MATA KALIAN DI TARU DIMANA SIH? MASA KALIAN BILANG FANFIC AKU PLAGIAT? **

**COBA DEH KALIAN BACA FANFIC AUTHOR YANG NAMANYA KIYOE VIOLETTA LEMONBERRY, DARI SEGI PENULISAN FANFIC DIA AJA BERANTAKAN. DAN JELEK SEMUA, MASA DIA PAKE OC BUAT FANFIC? **

**OC AJA DI PAKAI, OC ITU KAN CUMA KHAYALAN AJA. NYADAR GAK SIH?**

**NB: BUAT KIYOE VIOLETTA LEMONBERRY YANG UDAH BIKIN GUE DAPET FLAME, SEKARANG LU TUH UDAH BIKIN GUE KESAL! GUE BARU AJA BIKIN FANFIC, EH LU MALAH BILANG KALO FANFIC GUE PLAGIAT FANFIC LU YANG ANGELS AND DEMONS. TITLE FANFIC LU AJA BIKIN GUE ENEK, APALAGI ISINYA!**


End file.
